Cold Feet
by Sweet Kid 2020
Summary: Weddings are more than just cake and kisses and flowers. They're preparations for a the next big step in a couple's lives. Sometimes, though, you need a little convincing that you really are ready for that next step.


**So, I know what you're thinking. "Sweet Kid, why are you posting all these stories in random order?"**

**I can't answer that, because I don't know why.**

**Anywhosies, here's my one-shot. I know it might seem a bit weird, but this kind of scenario makes sense to me for Hoagie and Abby.**

**I own nothing accept for Abby's niece.**

...

"Where's Hoagie?" Tommy asked, "He should've been up here by now."

Nigel looked around nervously, wondering if it really was possible for a groom to be late for his own wedding.

The young adults had spent the past few months planning this event. Tommy was the best man, and Cree was the maid of honor. Abby's youngest niece was the very adorable flower girl. The ceremony would be at the park, and since it was summer, that meant the green trees and wildflowers would make for a colorful and remarkable background.

And of course, what's a wedding without the bride and groom?

While everyone was waiting for Hoagie, Abby was doing a final check on herself.

Her dress was simple, reached the ankles, and the color was cream. Instead of a veil, she wore her signature red cap. Hey, it has sentimental value!

"Aunt Abby?" Julia asked. The three-year-old was decked out in a white dress lined with baby blue, and was holding a basket of red and white rose petals.

"Yes?"

"Does this dress make my butt look big?"

Abby chuckled, "No, you look beautiful."

"You do too."

Suddenly, Abby's father rushed into the "dressing tent", looking a bit pale and nervous.

"Uh um," he stammered, "not to alarm you girls but we may need to hold off the wedding for a bit with the time and the chaos and, oh you know?"

"Why, Dad? What's wrong?"

"We uhh... we can't find the groom."

"WHAT?!"

...

"Hoagie? Come on, mate, where are you?" Wally called.

Everyone, including Abby, had decided to go searching for the A.W.O.L. groom-to-be.

Abby was looking frantically around the lake, when she suddenly heard a faint sob coming from the other side of the bridge.

She crossed it as quickly as her cream-colored shoes would allow her and turned to see something shocking.

"Hoagie?"

The weeping young man looked up at her, eyes glazed with tears, "A-Abby..."

Abby instinctively knelt down next to him and pulled him into a soothing hug.

"It's okay, baby. Everything's alright."

Another choked sob escape from his lips, "I just... I don't know if I'm making the right decision!"

"What are you talking about?"

Hoagie pulled back a little bit and looked her in the eye, "I don't know if I'll be a good enough husband for you. Y-you deserve more than me-"

"Hoagie," Abby said firmly, "now don't talk like that. Don't think even for a _minute_ that you ain't enough. You are a kind, thoughtful, loving person. You're real smart and funny, and I know you love me just as much as I love you. So don't even _think_ that you ain't enough for me, because Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., I love you with all my heart, and right now, you're all I'll ever need and more."

Hoagie grinned, "Abigail Lincoln, did you just say I was _funny_?"

Abby rolled her eyes, not losing the smile on her face, "Well, at least you're smiling again," she replied, standing up and helping her almost-husband to his feet, "now let's dry your tears, take a breath, and get ready to take the next big step in our lives together."

Hoagie beamed as his bride gently wiped away the streaks of tears on his cheeks.

"Hoagie, there you are!" Nigel cried out, rushing across the bridge with Wally and Kuki following suit, "You scared us to death! We've been searching all over for you, we thought you ran away!"

"I did run away," Hoagie admitted, "but Abby found me and reassured me that I can do this, and I am ready to marry her."

"Awwww," gushed Kuki, "Abby, you and Hoagie are gonna be perfect for each other."

"Girl," Abby grinned, "we already are."

...

Hoagie stood at the altar and watched as the beautiful woman who would become his wife slowly approached on her father's arm, her cap tilted back a little showing her eyes.

He never looked away from those eyes as the justice of the peace made the opening speech.

His own eyes sparkled with joy as he said his vows, and hers sparkled back, "Abigail, you are, and will always be, an amazing, beautiful, wonderful person who I am blessed to have in my life. What started all those years ago as friendship grew into something different, something that I will never lose. That something is love. I love you, Abby, and I will always love you even when I'm gone, or when you're gone."

Although she had already told him what she wanted to say, she had so much more to put into words, "Hoagie, you have always been one of my best friends in the world and I always knew deep down that there was something more to it. Maybe to other people it didn't seem believable that we would be together, but now look at us. Now we're putting the rest of both our lives into one life together after all these years, and quite honestly, I wouldn't change it for the world."

After "I do" was said, sealing their marriage, everyone erupted into applause and cheers as the two of them kissed.

...

The reception was a lot of fun. There was dancing and cake.

And when the bouquet was thrown, it landed in Kuki's hands, and Wally caught the wedding garter.

...

**Reader: Oooo, are we foreshadowing something?**

**Me: Maybe, reader, maybe.**

**You know the drill, either review nicely or don't review at all.**


End file.
